Randomness and Love
by bloodycherryblossoms1116
Summary: A story that happens to be about Sakura being a Visored and she falls in love with Shinji and he falls in love with her and a lot of randomness.by the way i mean love a the emotion not the carector.i do not own naruto or bleach.Please review if you decide to read it tell me if its good or not.
1. Prolog

Okay so everyone knows what happened with Aizen and the Visored's right well you don't know is that on that night Sakura Haruno also became a Sakura Haruno became a Visored.I know what your wondering wondering along the line's of how she died,what's her zanpakuto do,has she reached banki yet if so what's her sowrd look like in banki shiki and how it look's like when it look's like a normal sword,what divison was she in and what was her rank,and what's her mask look to awnser how she died she died in battel agenst Sasori. Yes she reach banki her banki looks like a gun its all black with a white chain on the hilt or were you hold the thing and it shoots ice bullets her shiki is two katanas the first one is black and midnight blue with a moon stone this one's power is the blade part desolves and turn's into origami paper shape's and cut you to bits the other sword is sky blue and bloody red and has a sun stone this one's power is the blade part desolves and turn's into clay animal's and bug's then explodes when hits something solid their name is Bokusatsu Tenshi ( Bludgeoning Angel) together bolth katanas can turn into anythin Sakura wishes it to it makes it easier for her to use puppet jutsu by the way Sakura is Sasori's daughter she knew it and he didn't know until it was to late sad I know her katanas regular form is black and white with a red blade and Sakura remeber's when she was rank was caption of the 10th devison she was caption for 20 years she was a sighed this position right after she got out of the academy for also has the same kind of power orihime but her power names are diffrent has and another is if she's in a bad mood don't look in her eye's because her death glare is more deadlier than all the Uchiha clan living and dead combined and its scaire but when her eyes become a bloody red or a brighter but not to much brighter than orochimaru's with this power she can set things on fire turn things to ice hypnotise people see what people are doing at the moment in time by thinking of a place see the future and so much more with this when she came to the soul socioty she fell from the sky and Kensei found her when she mask is the shap of Ichigo's with fangs a cressont moon on her forehead with two rectangles on each side of her face (kind looks like sessohmeru from Inu Yasha's birth marks)and has horns on her head (kinda like lucy from elfin lied)with the horns though her regular ears dissaprare her hair also changes color its still light pink but its long with sunset hightlights aqua tips and her right side bangs are black and white(no not streaks of black and white its black at all the roots for her right side bangs then underneath its white. No not all vizible black the actavate her shiki she has to say deform then her zanpakuto's name her banki is the other way around. we start the story when Ichigo comes to the Visored's to ask for help controlling his iner hallow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura's Prov. **

"Would one of you idoit's please tell me why I have to go to school?"I asked mad that I was the only one that has to go to the horibile place called school."Because we voted and picked you duh."Rose replied."You know that's not what I ment Rose I clearly asked why I have to go to school I wasen't talking about why I'm the one on the mission stupid."Now I had a tick mark growing on my foreheard."I's because your target go's to school."This time Love decided to make a coment."You make it sound as if were out to kill him."At that statement Hiyori decided to pop in."Because if he isn't strong enought we'll watch as the hallow in side him eat's him from the inside out."Hiyori repilied."Shoulden't we help him anyway's befor he kills someone?"Mashiro asked."Who care's if he doese than the soul reaper's will kill him it's that simple."Lisa comented."It's not that simple Lisa he'll kill the soul reaper's befor they kill him it's a survival instinct number 1 kill or be killed and if he's posibly weak than why are we tring so hard to recrute him it dosen't make sence to me at all?"I replied."Because he's posibly strong and if he is it will be better to have him on are side then on the enimie's."Shinji replied."But I thoght the soul reaper's were are enimie's but their friend's with the target so why would he leave his friend's for people he just met it dosen't seem logical to me who ever came up with this stupid plan you better hope I don't find out who it was because then it's your permenint funeral."I threatened.

**At school still Sakura's Prov.**

"Okay class today we have a new student so be nice okay." teacher said."yes ma'ma."Was echoed through the class room."Okay you can come in now."The teacher said and I walked through the door."Please introduce yourself like the you like the thing's you dis like were your from your hobbies stuff like that okay."The teacher said."My name is Sakura Haruno my like's dis like's where I am from and hobblies are none of your bissness any other question's?"Everyone's hand shot up except for Ichigo and she knew what question they would ask to so it wasn't a surprise when she pointed to Keigo and he asked the question she knew they would ask but if you don't know here it is."Is your hair color natural?"Before she could awnser the kid with orange hair tackeled Keigo to the ground and said"Don't mind him he hit his head when he fell down the steps."I really wasn't listing to him and I replied to Keigo's question."Yes my hair color is natural any other question's?"With that all hand's went down._'Human's are so predictable.' _She thought._**'I agree with you there you alway's know what their gonna do before they do it I guess it come's with the power to see the future it's useful but kinda suck's to because what's life without suprises in our case after life.' **_Bokusatsu Tenshi said Sakura was snapped out of her thought by the teacher telling her to sit next to the kid with spiky orange hair who's name is Ichigo soon as she got to her seat she started thinking about her plan is to keep a safe distance and let him befriend her or let one of his friend's befriend her and keep a low profile she liked to keep things nice and slow that was how she worked that's how she got things done effectively that was the reason she was picked out of would harass him until he gave up or the person gave would beat him into next week. Hiyori would walk into the classroom and drag him to the ware house by the ear bloody and a perv so she was out before even considered we didn't need him to be scared for life. Mashiro would whine until she got her would Love would read manga and forget about the mission Hadgiken and Rose were good canadate's but they were to old for school so only I was left to get the mission thinking she fell asleep the teacher put a problem on the board then noticed that Sakura was asleep thinking she had a new victom she through the chalk to the teacher's surprise and everyone else's Sakura caught it then said."Let me guess you want me to salve it."The teacher only nodded with that Sakura salved it the problem every other student it was inpossibe the teacher was about to tell her good job and that it was right but Sakura was already sound asleep.

**At lunch.**

**Still Sakura's Prov rember she can see and her everything.**

"Mabe we should ask the new girl to eat with us."Orihime sugested."I don't think we should I think she's planning something and not a good something."Toshiro said."How can someone so beautiful be up to something bad?"Yumichika asked."Just because someone is pretty on the outside doesn't mean the their pretty on the inside."Ikkaku said to Yumichika."She seem's to have a lot of spiritual pressure but caption shouldn't we make friends with her just in case she is planning something?"Rangiku asked."We don't know what her intention's are she could be here to befriend us or something conpletely diffrent and if she's tring to befriend us that will only help her and it won't do us any good."Toshiro said."But what if its completely diffrent?"Rangiku asked."Only more of a reason not to befriend her we don't know what she is but she's not human Matsumoto."Renji replied."But what if we use her own game agenst her I bet she won't see it coming it will be a total surprise to her she won't know what hit her until it's to late."Ichigo and Rukia said in usion."I kinda like that plain."Toshiro said."I bet she has the same kind of power Orihime has because of her hair clips they look exactly like Orihime's don't you think?"Rukia asked."Ya." Ichigo replied.

**Back to were Sakura is.**

_'So they think they have everything figured out all ready well I won't fall for their tricks all wait till the time is right.'_ She thought._**' I agree who do they think they are thinking their smarter than us are plain is flaw proof I guess we are subcoming to playing cat and mouse?' **_Bokusatsu Tenshi said._'No we will not be playing that game any time soon that game is a last resort not to be used unless nessasary understood?'_ She thought to Bokusatsu Tenshi._**' All right have it your way and I have to train now so see ya Sakura-chan.' **__' yeah see ya.'_ When she came out of her thought's she noticed Orihime Inoue walking towards her it kinda was odvious because Orihime sits on the other side of the classroom and Sakura was the only other person in the room then Orihime stoped in front of Sakura and said "Would you like to have lunch with me and my friend's"Orihime asked."No thank you."Sakura said as politly as she could."Mabe another time then?"She asked "Mabe."I replied.

**Back with Ichigo and everyone else on the roof top rember Sakura can still see and hear them.**

"So what did she say?"asked Rangiku."She said mabe another time."Orihime replied."So mabe her objective isn't to befriend us but something conpletely diffrent."Said Toshiro."Or mabe she knows that we know that she's trying to befriend us so she'll try a diffren't aprouch."Rukia sugested."That's posible i'll comtact So-Taichou in the soul society to conferm somethings and get the department of research to look up a Sakura Haruno."Toshiro said."What if she's only after one of us?"Ichigo asked."Then be on look out at all times for her don't make the first move let her make it understood."Toshiro comanded."Yes Taichou."Everyone said in usion.

**Back to Sakura.**

_'So they think they will figure out everything just by going to the soul socioty he'll proboly only give them my name so I don't have to worry about them figuring out my last name is Akasuna but this kid is a Taichou so i'm not gonna under estimate him so i'll get the job done before the kid can figure out and tell the other's that i'm a Visored. That will only compromise my mission play it cool don't arouse supision to your self and you and the mission will be fine just keep it to gather and I also have to make sure that Kisuke Urahara dosn't tell them any information on me or the visored's for that matter it'll make thing's more complex witch could worsen our situation even more than it is.'_ She was snapped out of her thought's of the final bell ringing.

**At Urahara's shop.**

"Hey boss there's some chick here who say's she need's to see you."Jinta said."Alright i'm coming."Was Kisuke's reply."Who is it Jinta?"Asked Tessai."She say's her name is Sakura its kinda funny sence her hair is pink?"Said Jinta."Did you say Sakura?"Asked Kisuke and Tessai in usion."Ya why?"Asked a confused Jinta."Just send her in."Was Kisuke's reply."We need to talk Kisuke."Was what Sakura said."About?"Kisuke asked confused."Please do not tell those snoopy shimigami the subsatute shimigami the quincy or the human's that are alway's with them about me."She said."Oh what's in it for me?"Asked Kisuke."Candy."She stated in a board tone."Deal."Kisuke said and she gave him the candy."Oh by the way Sakura."Said Tessai."Yes Tessai."You should get out of here one of those shimigami live here."Said Tessai."Okay thanks for letting me know this all be on my way now."And with that she dissapered back to the warehouse.

**At the Visored ware house. Sakura's Prov.**

"So how's the mission going."Asked Shinji."Their smarter than I origonaly they keep doing the least expected things so that's what I did to i'm 10 steps a head of them."I replied."Normaly your 15 or 20 steps a head now your only 10 what a shame."Shinji said in a mocking tone."Like I said there smarter than expected."I said."Like who."Shinji asked clearly intersted."Rangiku Matsumoto,Ikkaku Madarame,Toshiro Hitsugaya,Rukia Kuchiki,Renji Abarai,and Ichigo Kurosaki."I replied."Its a good thing you put up a hindge because if not the mission would've faild sence Matsumoto was there she would've instently recongnized you."Shinji said."No she wouldn't have because she drinks alot now and drinking consistantly for a time peroid of over a 100 years I highly dought she would've remebered me."Was my reply."You know there was a rumor that she started drinking after it was said that we died."Lisa said."So mabe she dose remember you because if she didn't she would've stoped by now don't you think."Rose said."Whatever."I said and the conversation ended with that and I went to sleep to get ready for another day of hell.

**Ichigo's house in Ichigo's room.**

**no one's prov.**

"So did you get any intel on who or what were dealing with caption Hitsugaya."Asked Rukia."There is no recored of a Sakura Haruno with aqua hair and chocolate brown there is a recored of a Sakura Akasuna with cherry blossom pink hair and emraled green eye's they mabe conected but we would have to ask Sakura Haruno if she knows a Sakura Akasuna to find out a connection."Toshiro replied."And why can"t we ask Sakura Akasuna if she knows a Sakura Haruno?"Asked Renji."Because shes dead."Rangiku said."And how do you know this Matsumoto."Asked a mad Toshiro because his Lieutenant was with holding inportant information."She used to be the caption of squaid 10 over a 100 years ago."Rangiku replied trying not to cry."What do you mean used to be?"Ichigo asked."Like I said she died."Rangiku said."Ya I know but how did she die?"Ichigo asked."She died from the affects of hallow facation."Rangiku replied as she tried to keep back the tears even more now than ever."The affects of hallow facation killed her."Toshiro and Ichigo asked stuned."Yes."Rangiku said."Who did it though?"Asked an equaly shocked Uryu."Sosuke Aizen."Rangiku spat the name like it was poisen."How are you so report said it was Kisuke Urahara?"Toshiro asked."I'm positive the report said one thing but the hell butterfly say's other wise."Her voice was cold holding no emotion anymore."The hell butterfly?"Asked Rukia."Yes the hell butterfly the only reason Kisuke got the blame was because Aizen hypnotised everyone to think he was at the sqad 5 barrect's cental 46 belived Aizen only because Kisuke's reputation they didn't even question on how Aizen had gotten the information they just agreed to blame Kisuke."Was Rangiku's awnser to everyone's unvoiced question."So then how come no one else knew about this hell butterfly and you did not only that but you never told central 46 about this so called hell butterfly."Yumichika said."I'm not the only one that knew Kisuke,Tessai,Sakura-Taichou,Kyoraku-Taichou,Kuchiki-Taichou,Nanao Ise,Yoruichi Shihon,and Shuuhei Hisagi knew all about it we didn't tell anyone because we were making a plain that and Kisuke told us not to tell them and Sakura-Taichou only knew because she's the one that sent it."She told them."You still call her Taichou when you don't even call Toshiro Taichou and he's your Taichou."Ichigo said."That's Hitsugaya-Taichou to you Kurosaki."Toshiro practucly yelled now he was mad."It's getting late we should go now by."Said Rangiku and they left.

**Out side.**

"Matsumoto how come you didn't tell me about this before?"Toshiro asked."Because the matter wasn't any of your bissness at the moment."Rangiku said."Did she let you call her Sakura-Taichou or would she get mad?"He questioned."She let me she said calling her Akasuna-Taichou made her feel older than she was."Rangiku said she laughted a bit at the memorie."She was that nice for all of you to keep the secret and plot revenge."He said."She wasn't the only one their was also Rose,Kensei,Lisa,Mashiro,Love,Hiyori,Shinji, all died that night but never found the bodies it make's me wonder if their still alive somewhere out their all of us lost someone that day we cared about over 100 years ago but you wouldn't know any of them that is another reason I didn't tell you Taichou."Matsumoto said."What do you mean they never found the bodies if they never found the bodies mabe there's more to the story than just this mabe Sakura Akasuna is Sakura Haruno her file did say she remebered her life when she was alive and that she was a ninja and ninja's did use transformation and illusion techeques and don't feel bad for not telling me everyone has secret's that they want to keep and hope no one find's out about it."Toshiro said hoping it would make her feel better and it did Matsumoto became 10 time's happier that before so it was a big inprovement.


	3. Chapter 3

**The next day at the Visored's ware house Sakura's Prov.**

"FOR THE LAST TIME SHINJI IT'S CALLED THE HIYORI SUPER TRAINER."Hiyori shouted at the top of her lung's."FOR THE 20TH TIME IN 5 MINUTES I DON'T CARE IT COULD BE CALLED THE HIYORI STUPID TRAINER FOR ALL I CARE AND STOP YELLING JUST GET THE STUPID THING FIXED BEFORE SAKURA'S MISSION IS DONE."Shinji yelled at Hiyori."DUMB ASS YOUR YELLING TO AND IT WILL BE DONE WHEN IT'S DONE."Hiyori yelled and they kept going at it until Lisa said something."I think Shinji is right it should be called the Hiyori stupid trainer because only stupid people go on that.""But did you not go on that thing to?"I questioned."Yeah but I was stupid back then and not in my right mind."She replied."Your still not in your right mind Lisa and why do you alway's agree with Shinji you know I think you have a crush on Shinji but you do know he went on that thing to right?"I said she blushed that could rival Renji's hair and beat it to."Don't you have school or something."She asked embarrased now that everyone was looking at us yes I mean everyone that include's Kensei who stopped training who looked amused Mashiro who stopped complaining about being stuck inside all day Shiji and Hiyori who stopped their fighting Love who looked up from his manga Hadgi and Rose who were playing a video game then Rose had to speak."Did someone say Lisa had a crush on Shinji?"with this Lisa fainted and Shinji looked amused."Yes Rose I said it now I have to go back to the torture chamber called school or hell as i like to call it."

**With everyone else who is already at school with Ichigo's friend's no one's Prov.**

"Are we going to ask her if she is or she know's a Sakura Akasuna?"Asked Yumichika."That wouldn't be the best move right now considering what could happen if we did ask she could kill us then get what she was looking for or kill everyone here and grab who she's looking for in the cross fire or mabe she's playing with are head's this could be just a game to her."Toshiro said."If Sakura Haruno is Sakura-Taichou then she would never do that she isn't like that."Rangiku said."You have to think of the possabilities mabe the hallow facation changed her in more way's than one she may not be the Sakura-Taichou that you used to know Rangiku. She may have been kind back then but now is a diffrent story she could kill you and not think twice about it."stated Rukia."Not everyone stay's the same mabe Ichigo did but there's the possabillity she changed if she survived."Renji said."So how are we gonna find out if Sakura Haruno is Sakura Akasuna if we can't walk up to her and say"Sakura did you possablliy change your last name to Haruno and if so is your real name Sakura Akasuna?""Ikkaku said sarcasticly."Madarame this isn't the time for your stupid joke's this is a serious matter."Toshiro said while death glaring at Ikkaku."He is right you know we can't just go up to Sakura and ask her."Ichigo said."Ask me what?"Sakura asked."Wait why are you over here?"Asked Ichigo."I'm over here because I sit here and you didn't awnser my question ask me what?"Sakura asked."Why you didn't want to eat with us?"Yumichika asked."We bolth know your lying Ayasegawa-san what's the real question wait I don't even have to ask because I already know what you wanna ask."Sakura said with a smirk on her face."Whipe that smirk off your face and if you know why'd you ask and what's the question?"Toshiro asked pulling out a smirk of his own."Because it was fun to ask no I will not whipe this smirk off my face and lastly you are wondering if i'm Sakura Akasuna and what I am to awnser the question's you'll find out when the time is right."She said and Toshiro instently dropped his smirk.

**At break Sakura's Prov.**

_' Well that should eaither keep them out of my hair or they'll keep bugging me I hate lying to Matsumoto I didn't mean not to tell her that i'm alive but we had to keep a low profile we couldn't risk getting cought or Matsumoto getting in trouble.' at this moment she's speaking to Bokusatsu Tenshi.__**' I know but was for her own good but I think we just made thing's worse than they were they already didn't trust us so why did you tell them now their never gonna trust us and it's all because you had to read their mind's and make that kid mad but that's not the worst part your lucky no one saw you come in from the window or said they saw you come in through the window but you had to speak you had to pop in from nowhere you had to do that but I think that Sado or Chad dude saw you come in that way and if he did there's no escape.'**__'Your being over dramatic again it's all apart of the plan now can we disscuse this morning's event at the ware house.'__**'Sure as long as you know that Lisa has a crush on Shinji and Hiyori and Shinji constantly fight like their married we will only ever have Mashiro as a friend because she like's Kensei but what was up with the look's of amusement from Kensei and Shinji what are they planning?'**__'I don't know yet but i'm gonna find out soon enought that's for sure.'__**'Yeah you got that right but the suspense is killing me now more than ever focus on the ware house they won't be able to tell your their and lets see what their up to.'**__'Okay.'_

**At the Visored ware house Sakura's watching and it's No one's Prov.**

"I think Sakura was jellious this morning."Rose said."What make's you say that?"Asked Kensei."When Lisa started to blush Sakura got mad did you even after Lisa passed out she couldn't even wait to get out of here it was like we had the plague."Rose said."How can you be so sure that it's me she like's couldn't she just have gotten mad for you asking the question that made Lisa faint?"Shinji asked."Because when she saw that look of amusment in your eye is when she left duh Shinji you know nothing about girl's."Rose said."So what do we do about it now I mean come on how am I supposed to deal with two girl's that like me?"Shinji questioned."Shinji it's not two but three girl's that like you don't you remember Hiyori fight's with you every day she like's you too Hiyori's right you are a dumb ass Shinji."Rose said."What are you searious about this three girl's like Shinji that's not possible what did you put in their food and drink's?"Kensei asked completely shocked about this."I didn't put anything in their food or drink's Kensei."Shinji replied."Your not out of the loop Kensei I guess you didn't know that Mashiro like's you know did you Kensei?"Rose asked."No I didn't know that."Was Kensei's reply."And you probalaly wouldn't have if I didn't tell you."Said had anought of this and decided to go back to her body before the teacher thought she was asleep again.

**Back at the Ichigo and friend's No one's Prov.**

"What do you think she can odviusly read mind's that's for sure?"Asked Toshiro."If it is Sakura Akasuna then she's like Ichigo I mean she has to be if she is Sakura Akasuna. Mabe to get more intel we should talk to Kisuke about this he was the caption of the 12th division at the time so he should know something."Rukia said."That's a good idea Rukia."Ichigo said."Alright well talk to Urahara after class."And then the final bell rang.

**At Urahara's one's Prov.**

"Hey Kisuke you have visitor's what is it with you and people this week."Jinta said."Oh what bring's you to my shop of wonder's?"Kisuke asked."Shop of wonder's more like shop of horror's Urahara."Ichigo said."What bring's us here is we want to know what happened over a 100 year's ago to Sakura Akasuna the former 10th divison Taichou we know that's the reason you and Tessai are hidding in the world of the living it's because of what happened that day because of that hallow facation they were forced into hidding weren't they and you helped them."Toshiro questioned."Don't know thought they were dead all this time and what make's you think their even alive?"Kisuke asked."If they weren't than what happened to their bodies you don't die and your corpes are not there anymore."Ichigo said."Ichigo when you die in the soul socioty after already being dead than your corpsose vanishes with you."Rukia said."We think their alive because of a girl named Sakura Haruno."Toshiro said."Oh you think that this Sakura Haruno is Sakura Akasuna."Kisuke said."Yes that is what we think."Toshiro said."I can't help you as far as I know Sakura Akasuna is dead along with the other's."Kisuke said."Alright we'll be leaving now."Toshiro with that they left.

**At the ware house Sakura's Prov. Shinji and Sakura are the only one's there at the moment.**

"So how's the mission going so far."Shinji asked sitting down next to me I could tell this was as akward for him as it was for me."I think they trust me less now but I will capture the target no matter what happen's."I spoke."What did you do to make them not trust you this time."He asked."I kinda read their mind's and I think it was a bit creepy to them."I said."I think it would be creepy to anyone that just met said."It should be normal for them I mean seriously they fight hallow's and their not scared but when they meet a girl that can read mind's their scared."I next thing I new is he's inching closer to me then I said."I know about the conversation from before so now i'm courious as to why your inching my way?"I asked."How'd you know about the conversation from before you were at school?"He asked."I knew about it because I was on break and wanted to make sure everything was in one piece considering how you and Hiyori fight."I said."Oh and how do me and Hiyori fight?"He asked."You fight like your married."I said"And are you jellous of this you think I like Hiyori for someone who know's everything you don't know alot of thing's."He said."Whatever."I replied then going to my room to get ready for bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sakura and Ichigo:1**

**Sakura and Yumichika:0**

**Sakura and Shinji:0**

**The poll is still open so please review.**

**The next day at the ware house Sakura's Prov.**

"What's your new plain now Sakura or have you failed the mission?"Asked Rose. I was mad who did he think I am."I did not fail and my new plain is to bring him is corious and want's awnser's so he'll end up here sometime today Rose."I said in a bored tone not trying to show my agravation and it was working too."How will he know to find this place?"Asked Hadgi."Because I left him a note."I replied."Oh I thought you'd be plaining cat and mouse by now."Said Love."It's only been three day's you idoit and cat and mouse is only a last resort."I said."So are you going to school today?"Asked Mashiro."No if I did that it would defeat the porpouse of leaving the stupid note in the first place."I said."Whatever HIYORI GET THAT STUPID TRAINER DONE."Shinji said."FOR THE LAST TIME IT'S SUPPER TRAINER YOUR SUCH A DUMB ASS AND WILL BE DONE WHEN IT'S DONE. Hiyori's yelled reply.

**At school no one's Prov. At school with Ichigo and the other's**

**"**I don't think she's coming today."Yumichika said and at that moment Ichigo came into the room."I know why she isn't coming."Said Ichigo."And why is that?"Asked Toshiro."Read for your self."Ichigo said and handded them the note.

**Being of the note.**

_"I know you have a lot of question's that need to be awnsered. If you want them then after school only you come to a ware house eminating spiritual presure if you bring people with won't get awnser's I am I being clear._

**End of note.**

"Are you going?"Asked a consered Rukia."Of coruse I am ."Ichigo said."It could be a trap."Toshiro said."I never knew you cared so much and someone has to do it and she clearly want's me to come and I think she really only want's to talk."Was Ichigo's reply."Whatever."Said Toshiro."Oh ya while we are on the subject of the new girl she came in throught the window yesterday."Said Chad in a bored manner."What why didn't you tell us this before."The all said in usion."I forgot."Chad said and the final bell rang.

**In side the ware house Sakura's Prov.**

"So this is the place."Ichigo thought out loud."Yes."Shinji said."I told you he would come."I said."Of coruse he would he want's awnser's dosn't he."Lisa said."Shut up Lisa before you die again."I said then Lisa was silent."That's better you were both giving me a headache."Said Hiyori."What's wrong Hiyori when you and Shinji agrue no one tell's you to stop but when someone else fight's you get mad why is that?"I questioned."Whatever."Hiyori replied."I thought if I came here I would get awnser's to who you really are and what you are?"Ichigo asked."My real name is Sakura Akasuna and we are Visored's if that anwser's your question."I stated in a bored tone."And we want you to be a part of our group Hell if your strong enought that is if you are strong enought we'll even teach you how to control that frighting iner hallow of your's."Hiyori stated inishiating a battle stance then charging."What the hell are you doing?"Ichigo questioned."Seeing if your strong or not it's pretty odvious."I stated."Now put your mask on or i'll beat it out of you."Hiyori said growing inpacent well even more than she already was."No I will not."Ichigo stated."I guess we are gonna have to do this the hard way."Hiyori said swinging her sword that it all most took off his head.

**Four hours later Sakura's Prov.**

"If you aren't going to let your iner hallow come out than all just kill you now your so pathetic it make's me sick."Hiyori said swinging at him then his iner hallow burst out the next thing you know we were all gathered around him with our zanpakuto over vital point's in his body and Hiyori was scared half to death then Shinji spoke"Had enought yet Hiyori?"Shinji asked all she could do was nod her head for Ichigo was back to nornal well as normal as you can get when your a hallow facated substatute shimigami."Well start your real training tomarrow."Shinji said and then we all went to bed.

**The next day Sakura's Prov.**

"I thought you were supposed to be teaching me how to surpress this iner hallow of mine not make me run lap's on a stupid home made cross country skiing machine?"Ichigo said."YOUR A DUMB ASS IF YOU THINK IT'S A CROSS COUNTRY SKIING MACHINE."Hiyori yelled."Then he through the stupid thing trying to hit Hiyori but insted Hiyori pulled Shinji in front of her."IF YOU TRY THAT AGAIN YOUR DEAD."Hiyori yelled."Hey I was gonna say that."Said a bloody Shinji."Your all idoit's no scratch that i'm the idoit for listenig to you."Ichigo stated rather mad well who could blame him Hiyori was definitly not the best at giving out order's or explaining thing's to anyone that's for sure."Just get back on the Hiyori stupid trainer."Shinji said."IT'S THE HIYORI SUPPER TRAINER."Hiyori shouted so loud that I think the whole world heard she through the stupid thing and hit Ichigo."Why you."Ichigo said then Shinji started to explain then they got in some sort of agruement then Shinji knocked Ichigo out.(You all know what happen's during the first part right so I don't need to tell .)

**The day after the next day. Sakura's Prov.**

"How long has this been going on for all she's doing is repedidly beating him into next week."I said."Well it will keep going on until he learn's to maintain his mask for more than half a seconed it will be very bad if he can't hold it longer than that."Said Kensei."Hey do you feel that."Me and Hadgi said in usion."No what is it?"Lisa asked."Someone slipped through my barrier."Hadgi said."Not only that this person's human."I said."Are you sure about this."I"m positive if it was someone like us they wouldn't be able to slip though it but they would break it that i'm positive of that's for sure."I said in an matter of fact that we all took out our sword's only to met by Orihime Inoue that's right my arch rilval big boob's one's that can rival Tsunade's that 'm sure she asked the most rediculous question."Where's the bathroom heh just kidding.""What?"Kensei said."She said she was just kidding but she isn't the best posistion for that now is she."Lisa said."Ichigo."Orihime said."Orihime what are you doing here."Ichigo asked."Well you've been gone for awhile now we've been worried and new's came from the soul scioty about what Aizen is plaining on doing."She said and with that they started talking.'It's like they haven't seen eachouther is years and it's only been two day's six hour's fourty six minutes and ten second's so why are they acting like that are the trying to through us off our game I deduce there is a sixty two percent chance of that happening'I thought while eating pock.(I had to just make her sound like L at this point in the story I couldn't help it I had to do that.)The Orihime left."They seem to know eachouther did you see the the way they talked for a while than she let?"Asked Rose."Yeah they do know each other her name is Orihime Inoue my ennime."I said."I she your ennime because her breast are bigger than your's?"Asked Rose."No she's a freak of nature to be that size."I this moment I wanted to kill him how dare he insult me did he think I am stupid or something he's so not logical."Denie it all you want but it's odvious."Rose said."That's it."I said with that I came after Rose with my zanpakuto tying to kill him then Shinji had to stop me next thing they knew was that I was trying to kill both Shinji and Rose."Rose shouldn't have said anything and Shinji shouldn't have tried to stop her."Mashriro said."Yeah that make's both of them dumb asses if you ask me."Kensei said."Shinji is not a dumb ass but Rose is."Hiyori and Lisa said in usion. I stopped what I was doing at what they just said."We all knew Lisa liked Shinji and it was pretty odvious you did to Hiyori it's nice for you to admit it though."I said and watch as Lisa blushed and Hiyori was red with embarrassment and anger now I felt bad for Ichigo because now he was in for hell you could tell by the way she walked toward's the battle field he'd be lucky not to get killed and with that I left to go back to bed because I didn't want to see him die and I was really tired Rose woke me up at three a.m. for no reason I think he is my number one ennimie he's so on my hit list that's for I went to my room and fell asleep thinking of way's to kill him.

**With Kisuke and Orihime and everyone else that's there at the moment. Orihime's Prov.**

'I wonder what want's.'I thought."Well hello Orihime I bet you wanna know why your here?"Kisuke asked I nodded a yes reply."Well it's simple I don't think you should take part in the up coming battle."He said."What why not?"I asked suprised to say the least deep down I was fumming with anger why they need all the help they can get and he think's that I can't help at all who dose he think I am of all people I maybe not able to fight but I can still heal and that count's too right."If you can't fight you'll only be in the way subaki was your only way to fight and even if you can heal you should leave it up to the fourth division think about your friend's will be wondering if your all right or not then the opponent has the upper hand in the battle."He said."I understand."I said then left.

**Outside of Urahara's shop. Orihime's Prov.**

I ran out of there as fast as I could only to be met by Rukia."What's wrong Orihime?"She asked consered. Then I broke down into tear's."Hey what's wrong?"She asked again.

**Somewhere on a roof top with Orihime and Rukia. Rukia's Prov.**

"So that's why your upset the nerve of that guy."I said."It's okay."Orihime said."What it's not okay you can't let him do this to you you've trained like the rest of us he dosen't have the right to just blow you off like that."I said clutching her shirt in my hand about ready to hit her."Its okay of course all be lonnley but its better than being in the way."She said and I let go of her shirt then out of nowhere a girl came and landed on the bulliuding we were on then she spoke to Orihime and said."Hadgi want's to see you.""Hiyori."Orihime said confused then the took Orihime's shirt in her hand and lept off the buillduing leaving a creator where the girl stood only a moment ago.'Who was that girl'I thought.

**Back at the ware house. Sakura's Prov. **

****"Just what it thought you maybe not able to fix it but I can and Sakura here can train you in how to use it properly with the most effect."Hadgi said."You can thank you thank you."Orihime said to happily for my liking."When did I agree to this."I asked just now finding out this."I thought Rose asked you to and you said yes?"Hadgi asked."ROSE YOUR DEAD."Was heard throughout Karakura town this time he had crossed the line."Sakura calm down it's not a big deal."Kensei said."I have no problem training her what so ever but when people make choice's for me then it become's personal."I said and now Kensei was holding me back from ripping off Rose's head everyone else sweat dropped thinking I wouldn't hesatate to do so."Whatever we'll start your training tomarrow sence I can clearly see that Hadgi fixed your wepon for you 8:00 a.m. sharp understood."I said only to get a nod in return then I went back to sleep because I was still tired.


	5. Chapter 5

**Review if you have read this please.I do not own Naruto or Bleach and the poll is sill open so please vote. **

**The next morning at 8:00 with Sakura and 's Prov.**

"Are you ready to begin your training Inoue-san"I asked."Yes Haruno-san."She said."My name is Sakura Akasuna not Sakura Haruno understood?"I asked.'This girl is semi strong enough to take on anything if she tried hard enough I don't understand why they would not allow her on the battle field even if she couldn't fight then she could heal she'd be better at healing than the squad four Taichou. Did they think she was weak do to her apperance or something like that it doesn't make any sense to me and hopefully she survive's this because she won't get strong be me going easy on her now will she.'I thought."Yes understood Akasuna-san."She said."Good now first is meditation it will help you focus and cosentrate on your power's okay."I explained than asked."Okay."She replied.

**To the side line's no one's Prov.**

"What are they doing?"Mashiro asked."Meditation to get the girl to focus and consentaite so she'll be able to use her power's better."Kensei said."I thought Sakura was teaching her that stuff so she'd be able to make mountain's crumble underneath her fist."Love said."No Kensei is right Love.I wonder if that girl will survive though sence Sakura can't hold back."Shinji said."Why can't Sakura hold back?"Ichigo asked."Because then she'd not learn anything to train someone with that kind of power you'd have to go all out if Orihime survive's then she'll be stronger like she'd ask if not then she'd never learn the proper way to fight with her power she'll have to take the chance if she want's to be stronger and WHAT THE HELL YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE TRAINING ARE YOU NOT?"Shinji half said and half shouted."Yes but I couldn't help but wonder how this would turn out and now it could be a blood bath how crazy are you people?"Ichigo asked,"I don't know you tell us."Shinji said."A 100 percent that's for sure."Ichigo replied."Being sane is over rated any way's."Sakura shouted from were she was."Aren't you supposed to be consentraiting?"Asked Rose."I have all ready done this before so there is no need for me to do it again unless necessary."Sakura replied in a bored tone."And you why the hell do you sound bored all the time anyway?"Ichigo questioned."Because nothing amuse's me anymore."Was Sakura's reply."What with these idoit's who need's cable?"Ichigo asked."It's a plesure that you find us so amusing and nothing amuse's her because she can see the future that is how she knew you would come she doesn't waste time on pointless thing's and she doesn't do thing's that aren't nessacery."Kensei said."She can see everything before it happen's so why would she be surprised or amused?"Asked Mashiro."Well when you put it like that I guess she wouldn't be surprised."Ichigo said."Now back to training."Hiyori said and with that she swong her sword at him.

**Back to where Sakura and Orihime are. Sakura's Prov.**

"The next step in your is you have to fight me and don't go easy on me because I won't be going easy on you understood?"I asked."Understood."Orihime replied and with that the battle began.

**Four hour's latter still Sakura's Prov.**

"Did you not hear me when I told you not to hold back because I wasn't going to. You need to consentaite you can't use you shield when i'm in banki and your barely dodging the ice bullet's. Didn't Hadgi fix your wepon? Fight me for real or do you think you'll harme me. Just remember i'm the teacher your the student you came to me because I am stronger than you and you wont be as stronger or stronger than I am if you die. I can't teach you if you don't show me your true potential.I said.

**To the side line's no one's Prov.**

"I kinda feel bad for Orihime."Said Hadgi."Well let's all remember two thing's if she die's one is she wanted this and two is it's Rose's fault."Said Kensei."How is this my fault?"Asked Rose."Because with out even asking Sakura you told Hadgi to tell the girl Sakura would train her that's how this is your fault."Said Lisa like it was the most odivious thing in the world."I wonder why Orihime is holding back is she not even realizing it."Shinji thought out loud."I think she doesn't realize it but she better realize it soon or she's tost."Said a conserend Mashiro."Who do you think will win Sakura or Orihime?" Asked Rose."I think Sakura will win there's no doubt about it she's to strong unless that girl can figure out how to use her power in time."Commented Love."And if Orihime can't figure it out than what?"Aked Ichigo."How many time's do we have to go through this she'll die if she can't figure it out and AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE TRAINING."Shinji half said half shouted."Yeah yeah yeah whatever."Was Ichigo's reply."Great now he sound's just like Sakura we already have one we don't need anoughter one."Said Lisa."We might have three if Orihime spend's more time than needed with Sakura."Said Hiyori."But if we spend so much time with Sakura than how come we don't act like her?"Asked a confused Mashiro."It's because she sleep's most of the day and she's barely around us she'll be around Ichigo and Orihime more because of the training duh."Rose said as if it was that simple."Oh okay."Said Mashiro.


	6. auther's note

**Auther's of all i'm starting 1 or 2 more stories and I don't know the next time i'll update randomness and love if you want to vote the poll is still up and on my page and it still the same as last time 1 vote for Ichigo and Sakura the rest are still 0 so please be kind and vote so I can update to the next chapter and please review if you read I can't continue if I don't know what you think of is all.**


End file.
